The Legends of Smith
by Abridged
Summary: This is the life of the living legend Black Flare Smith I. He was a war master, who has never seen defeat. This story is filled with the epic battles of his life. Rated M for extreme violence.


**I'm not kidding, this story is extremely bloody, and has a part at the end that could make you sick. I heavily suggest not reading this if you can not deal with deaths that are over-the-top violent. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Suicidal Battle**

Being a alicorn with a pitch black coat, a flaming mane and both wings and a horn, I was the captain of the Elite Assault Team. This team was full of elite warriors who were trained to kill from the beginning of their birth. I, Black Flare Smith, have never failed.

Yes, I'm Flare. Now you may have heard of me through other stories, maybe not. Just remember this, if I'm sent to find you, you won't survive. I wield the strongest magic known to unicorn. Celestia would bow down to me if I opposed her. I fly the fastest. Faster than any other pegasus. My flaming mane and tail horrified foes who had seen even the bloodiest of battles, or the biggest of beasts. I had the ability to burn the world, killing myself and engulfing the world in flames. I could destroy every kingdom every village, even every pony individually, or all at once. My fire abilities were unbeatable. The power rested on my shoulders, but I was mortal. I could be killed just as easily as any other pony.

But that was not necessary, because I listened to Princess Celestia, more so to Princess Luna. Luna and I were good friends, even in her eternal youth, was I able to survive. My power, fitness and skill has kept me alive for over one hundred years. Ponies think I am immortal due to the fact that I am still young. I obey the worthy, the ones who are the leaders for a reason. I was only called upon to fight the battles that were hopeless without me.

...

Celestia had started a war, a stupid choice of course, because I hadn't been informed. Not only that but her first battle had been started at the same time.  
Her warriors entered the battlefield, 1600 of them, charged out. Earth ponies, pegasy, unicorns, and even some alicorns. They went out and drew to the quarter mark, forming into their battle formations. Weapons that had been specially designed for each of them. The opposing side drew to their quarter and did the same. The only thing that was the problem, was the fact that there was well over 4000 of them. Celestia still sent her warriors to their death. As her warriors charged the enemy did the same. It took as little as five minutes for the pegasy to collide mid-air. Their battle was not fair at all. The 450 pegasy on team Celestia were overtaken swiftly. The first clash sent three ally pegasy sprawling to the ground with slashes across there throats, dealing an instant kill. Only a couple of the enemy's pegasy were taken due to lucky jabs to the belly where their armor was weakest. The only other casualties were form the enemy archers striking down their comrades. Multiple ally pegasy were taken down due to amputated wings or smashed in their helmets by enemy war hammers The pegasy were raining down dead bodies unto their fellows down bellow, occasionally taking out one or two comrades. Once the ground forces had clashed their were barely any pegasy left in the sky wearing Celestia's colours. That's when all the alicorns of my allies flew to intercept the pegasy. The enemy pegasy started going down left and right, due to magic missiles colliding with them and blasting them back onto the enemy forces, but the enemy retaliated with the same idea. Soon, there was over 1000 alicorns flying threw the air, and missiles flying at targets, not all successfully hitting.

Then I received the letter.

Celestia's ground warriors were faltering and fast. There were bodies littering the ground, and Celestia's reinforcements were going to have to be recruited on the spot, which would not do. My friend from training school saw it best, he lay there bleeding out, right at the half point of the battlefield seeing all the trampled he witnessed the withering the dead, and the screaming warriors, mostly on his side. It was all he could do to send me a magic message that I had only taught my closest friends. "All there is is downfall, our troops didn't stand a chance if we outnumbered them. There are definitely over twice as many, no, three times as many of them. The bloody onslaught will continue until there are none of us left. They are using battle techniques that we've never seen the likes of. They have more powerful weapons, and some of them are poisoned. These ponies are fighting dirty. I'm at the halfway point of the battlefield, and they've pushed us to the quarter mark. I... I'm going now...". He died there.

Me, being two countries away from the fight, had a long distance to close in a short period of time. I nodded to second in command, meaning wait a minute before you depart. Then I took off. Within ten seconds had fired off a sonic rainboom, except for me, it was an explosion of deadly hot fires that no unicorn could conjure. I had already broken the world's second fastest pony record and sped past provinces so fast a normal pony would have suffocated.

The battle continued, bloody death after bloody death the war raged, losing men and ground, my team fled to the end of the battlefield which wasn't very far. The enemy approached slowly, enjoying the thoughts of a victory so soon in a fight. The first colt swung at my ally and he dodged, avoiding the hit and striking back, right under the chin. The blood squirted out and he fell to the ground. But the victor there was overcome by the next two enemy units, and he was chopped to pieces. The end of the battle was drawing near.

I approached the heat of supernova, the approximate heat of the sun when I finally slowed as I flew over Ponyville. The war was somewhere behind Canterlot, in the hills. I was still going three times faster then breakneck pace when I saw the mess. There were three units on my team still standing, back to back, fighting brutally. The middle one was struck down by a war hammer blow to the temple. The right one was lunged at by a small and sneaky enemy warrior. The third was tackled by the rest of the enemy forces, and when they got up he was just a smear of blood in the grass. I yelled my battle cry, getting their attention. Their archers responded immediately, sending volleys of arrows at me. But my speed and agility allowed me to dive beneath and to the left of every volley. Then there was pegasy flying at me from every direction except behind. The first one I feinted then slashed through it's helmet. Second got it's sword batted out of his hand and had his head cut clean off. Three at once came at me. I opened my mouth, firing a blast of pure fire that incinerated them even before impact. I shot another with my magic, conjuring lead shrapnel and firing it upon him. I didn't have time or care enough to notice if I was killing males or females. After about seventy more pegasy they stopped coming, and the arrows continued, except this time accompanied by bolts of super heated energy from unicorns. I flew right over the archers and unicorns, then around them, and around. I flew so fast that I started a fire tornado inside my circle. It killed the enemies closest to the edges first then slowly watched the other's skin melt off their bodies. But I wasn't done. I built up speed and performed a sonic explosion right over they're heads, and after the tornado died down all there was was a meter deep hole still smoking in the ground. I didn't wait to see that though. After the sonic explosion I plunged towards the enemy ground forces, followed by a line of fire burning the ground and carving a line a foot deep. This path was brought right through the enemy units, burning up the ones underneath me and the ones closest to them. That's when my elite team made it. I got down to the ground to fight the fearless enemy troops head on. I was firing magic bolts through enemies and ripping apart their bodies with my sword. My elite units had no problem dealing with the other half. Eventually they started to retreat. But I didn't show any mercy to them either. The blood on my sword changed shades of red as I sliced the bodies of fleeing enemies open.

Soon there was only one enemy remaining: the General. I let my team go, they saluted and flew off. I walked towards the General slowly, but he seemed confident. When I stopped in front of him and waited, he smiled, "Hello, Smith." "How are you?" "I'm good, I'm good. I'll be better when I mount your head on my wall, and drink to you every week with my comrades smoking and laughing throughout the night as we feast on your carcass." "I wouldn't be so sure." "Well, then let's fight."

I stepped my left side back, into my most comfortable fighting stance. He laughed, "I've seen all your moves, practiced all the retaliations possible. You cannot defeat me." I pulled my knife out slowly with my right hoof. He lunged at me, his knife appearing in his hand as it came closer to me. I reacted quickly, backing fast and jumping to his left. He threw his arm over to where I just was but I had moved to his left again. He then shifted right, where I would normally have been if he had not told me how well he knew my moves. Instead I leaped over him. He swung up, but I was behind him again. My movement was heating me up, I could see the perspiration on his neck as he spun at an unimaginable speed. I ducked and slammed my left hoof into his jaw with an uppercut, I had jumped using all my legs muscles, and threw him into a back flip He landed it perfectly, except his jaw was crooked. He wasn't smiling that I could tell. He fake lunged and his knife flew out of his hand towards me, blade pointed forward. I smacked the bottom of the blade with my left hoof, flipping it into the air, no longer coming towards me. I let it flip until the blade was pointing at him and it was at my chest height. I punched the handle, sending it flying at the General with a surprised look on his face. It sunk to the handle in his chest and he crumpled to the ground. He rolled over on his back as I walked towards him. "You were foolish to engage battle with me. Even if you didn't fight fairly, I would have won." "Just finish me." "If you thought I was going to let you off easy after you said those things about me?" I laughed, "You were wrong." I slowly pulled the knife out of his chest, twisting as I did so, cutting a two inch circle into his flesh. Then I regarded the knife. It had a little hook on the bottom, perfect for what I planned on using it for. I stuck the combat knife into his stomach, then wrenched up. The hook caught hold of his intestines and they were torn from his body, landing on the ground along with a massive amount of blood. He wasn't dead yet. I started running around him, in circles, letting myself heat up more. His body started to burn, crisping on the edges. I kept going until the howling stopped, his body burnt and in flames at the intensity of the heat. I pocketed his knife and left the battlefield.

* * *

**If you want more of the bloodiest pony battles give me a review, favorite, whatever you like. There is a story about his son that I wrote that is an adventure, and is not bloody. By the way my thoughts do not stray to morbid, bloody thoughts like this all the time, just when they do I accept them.**

**Your Fellow Brony - Abridged**


End file.
